Quatre's Conquest
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: Quatre's had enough, he needs some lovin'! (Re-uploaded >.


This came from... God, I don't know WHERE this came from. Very silly... very Yaoi(as always =^_^=), hn... whatelse? Oh! Warnings and a disclaimer go here. *ahem* I do not own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, nor could I ever hope to. Warning: Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi. You know you love it! =^;'= Another warning: This fic contains a very horny and desperate Quatre(which is always fun), and a Trowa, who just doesn't get it(which is just as fun). And now... enjoy!  
  
  
"Quatre's Conquest"   
by Shinigami Baby, who can seriously relate to poor Quatre *takes a moment to kick her boyfriend...kick...resumes typing*  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today was just awful. Another day I try to tell that walking sex god Trowa how I feel about him... another day I fail miserably! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!!! Perhaps it would be best if I started from the beginning...  
  
  
I woke up early, as I always did, and made my way down to the kitchen to give the kitchen staff orders for breakfast. I had big plans today. Today, I was going to tell Trowa how I felt... today... Trowa Barton will be MINE! *lightning crashes and thunder claps*  
  
"Uhh Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
I turned around, my fist still in the air. "Yes Duo?"  
  
Duo blinked a few times. "What's with the fist and the thunder and stuff? Ya scared Wufei..."  
  
"He did not!" Wufei protested from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Whatever you say Wu-Wu..." Duo teased.   
  
Wufei made his way down the stairs and sat down at the dining table. "What did your weak chefs make us for breakfast? Not cereal again, I hope..."  
  
I shook my head. "Nope, we're getting eggs and bacon and stuff." Speaking of 'and stuff', I had to make sure my plan was working. "Excuse me for a minute." I said as I dashed back to the kitchen. It must have been a hard run, because by the time I got there I was panting... I would have liked to been panting for another reason, but Trowa wasn't up yet...  
  
Rashid looked up from the stove. "Quatre-sama, are you alright?"  
  
I swallowed and nodded. "Is the breakfast done yet? I kind of have big plans for today."  
  
Rashid smiled. "Big business meeting?"  
  
I nodded. "Hai. I'm working on a... merger of sorts."  
  
"Well good luck to you then, Quatre-sama."  
  
  
I was gonna need all the luck I could get...  
  
  
I thanked Rashid and ran back to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting down. Duo looked up at me expectantly. "Breakfast is coming." I'd like to be com-SHIT, I forgot to put the stuff in Trowa's food! Oh well, I'll try something else later. Being the tactical genius that I am, this shouldn't be any problem.  
  
I walked over to the table and shoved Heero out of the chair next to Trowa, then sat down. I gave him my brightest smile. "Good morning Trowa, did you sleep well?"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"That's nice..." I slid my foot across the floor and rubbed it against his. "You know, Trowa..." I breathed into his ear seductively "I had a nice dream about you last night..."  
  
"Really?" Trowa asked, sounding strangely intrested.  
  
"Mm-hmm..." I said, placing one of my hands on his thigh.   
  
"That's really intresting because I had a dream about you last night, too." He said.   
  
"Did you now, itoshii?" I asked.  
  
"Hai. We were rodeo clowns."  
  
I facevaulted.  
  
"Quatre, are you okay?"  
  
I got back up in my chair. "Yeah, I'm just fine..." I growled. Why did he have to make everything so damn complicated?! CAN'T HE TELL I'M TRYING TO GET IN HIS PANTS!? Those tight, revealing, look-at-how-hot-my-ass-is pants... ahhh... The food was now on the table. I ate it quietly, worshipping Trowa from the few inches of space I was separated from him by. "You can't play hard to get forever..." I whispered.  
  
"Hn?" He looked at me, wiping his mouth. "Did you say something, Little one?"  
  
Ohhh if only you knew how wrong you are when you call me that... "Uhh, I said you can't pay for clarinets in feathers..."  
  
Trowa blinked a few times. "That's... good to know... I guess."  
  
  
The rest of breakfast was uneventful. Later that afternoon, we were all out by the pool. I was going to get that boy in my bed if it killed me. After some careful scheming, I came up with yet another brilliant idea...  
  
  
Heero and Duo were having a cannonball contest in the pool, while Wufei was getting a tan. Trowa was reading another damn book. I looked down at the suntail lotion in my hands and let out a low laugh. If this failed, then all hope was lost. I'd be a damn virgin forever.  
  
I casually walked over to where Trowa was laying in one of the lounge chairs and took a moment to drink in his gorgeous body. After a few minutes of drool-induced staring, I wiped the drool and cleared my throat. "*ahem* Hey Trowa?"  
  
Trowa looked up at me wth those beautiful green eyes. How I longed to see those eyes clouded in unbearable lust. Well, good things come to those who wait. "What is it, Quatre?" He asked, putting the marker in his book and closing it. He sat up and made room for me on the chair as well.  
  
I sat down beside him, making sure I touched as much of him as possible. Time to turn on the 'innocent blush' I reminded myself, as I did just that. "Uhm, Trowa?" I asked ever so cutely. "I was sort of wondering if you could put this lotion on my back so I don't get a sunburn?" I looked up at him with my big innocent eyes and blinked a few times.  
  
"Of course I will." He said, a faint smile forming on his delicious lips.  
  
I laid down on my stomach after I handed him the lotion. Trowa was going to touch me! After a few seconds, I could feel Trowa's strong hands rubbing into my back and shoulders with the lotion. It felt so good I couldn't help but vocalize my pleasure.  
  
"Ohhh Trowa..."  
  
I felt Trowa pull his hands away. Feeling rather rejected, I sat up and looked at him questioningly. "Why did you stop?" I asked my blushing Trowa.  
  
"N-nothing. I... umm, okay you can lay back down now, I guess." Trowa stammered.   
I realized that I really liked having this effect on him. "Hey Trowa..." I purred. "Could you get the backs of my legs, too?"  
  
I could hear him gulp. "S-sure thing Quatre." He smeared some more of the lotion onto his talented hands and began to rub down the backs of my knees and a little above them.  
  
I smirked to myself. "You're gonna have to go higher than that or I'll burn. Then how will I sit down?"  
  
"O-okay Quatre..." He responded.  
  
This was just too good. In just a few seconds, I'd feel Trowa rubbing just below my ass. Ahhh, there was no WAY he was getting out of this one. Yes, just a little higher my love... almost there...   
  
"Quatre-sama!" Rashid called from the window. Trowa's hands quickly removed themselves from my body. DAMN IT.  
  
"What is it Rashid?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"I was just reminding you of that important merger you spoke of before breakfast." Rashid explained. What a bastard...  
  
"Important business?" Trowa asked curiously. God, how I worshipped him.  
  
I nodded. "Sort of." I said to him. "It's not until later, Rashid." I called to my comrade turned servant. Much, much later I added mentally.   
  
  
Well... Now it's time to put my plan into motion and I'll be damned if I fail.  
  
--Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
  
  
  
I stood at Trowa's bedroom door after the other pilots had gone to bed. If this didn't work, I was out of ideas. I smoothed out my dark blue silk robe and checked myself out in the hall mirror. My hair was damp from my shower and clung to my face, making me look most tempting. If *this* didn't get the message across to Trowa then I was doomed. I winked at myself in the mirror and lightly knocked on Trowa's bedroom door.  
  
An eternity...okay 3 seconds... went by before he responded. "Who is it?" He called softly in that voice that drives me nuts.  
  
Time to put on the cute act, I reminded myself. I didn't want to appear too agressive, that would scare my little conquest away. And that just wouldn't do. "Anou... Trowa?" I called softly. "Can I talk to you for a little while?"  
  
"It's open, Little one." He said.   
  
I instantly opened the door and stepped into his room. Trowa was reclined on his bed, his head propped up by some pillows. There was something about that position that said 'Come get me Quatre', but I kept a tight reign on myself. I shyly walked over to his bed and sat at the foot of it. He sat up and closed his book. Only just then did I notice he was wearing nothing but a pair of dark green boxer shorts. My God... what a body!  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
I blinked a few times. "H-hai?"  
  
"I asked if you were okay..." He seemed to notice I was admiring the view.  
  
I smiled nervously and nodded. "I'm fine." And so are you...  
  
"You said you wanted to talk?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what about?"   
  
"I don't know... about anything, I guess. I just couldn't get to sleep, so I figured if I had someone to be with for a little while..." I looked up at him "then I could wear myself out a bit." I put a little bit of a smile on my face and inched a bit closer to him.  
  
He backed away a bit. You can't run *that* far from me, beloved... your bed is only so big... "I'm not much of a conversationalist, Quatre."  
  
"Who said we had to talk?" I purred into his ear.   
  
Then he fell off the bed. "Quatre! Just what are you implying!?"  
  
I joined him on the floor. I was on all fours, hovering over him. I could feel his hot little breaths on my skin through my now almost-open robe. "Don't deny it Trowa... you *know* you want me..." I nibbled at his earlobe. "...just as badly as I want *you*."  
  
He scrambled out from underneath me and headed for the door, seeking cover from my advances. HAH! He was dreaming if he thought that was going to work. I beat him to the door and blocked the way out, pushing him onto the bed. Then, out of my robe pocket, I hit a small comm device. "Rashid, come in... it's me, Quatre."  
  
"Hai Quatre-sama?" Rashid called back.  
  
"I'm working on that merger now. I'll need you to stand outside Trowa Barton's room and make sure that *no one* leaves until I say so. Got that?"   
  
"Live to serve. Rashid out."  
  
I flung the comm device across the room, only hearing it smash the bedroom window. My eyes were fixed elsewhere. Namely: Trowa. He was hiding under the blankets now. I walked over to the bed and threw the blankets back, holding Trowa's face in one hand and brushing his bangs-well bang- back from his face with my other hand. "Don't be scared, my darling..." I whispered sincerely.  
  
He took a gulp and stared at me scared as all Hell. "Quatre why-?"  
  
"Shh..." I silenced him with a finger to his pouty lips. "Don't deny how badly you want this, my doukeshi no sekushii[1]."  
  
Trowa's eyebrows shot up in shock. I guess it finally seeped in that he was aroused. Okay, so he's not the most bodily aware out of us five. But he was, however, the sexiest. He looked down at his erection, then up at me. Then, all that fear, I realized, was an act as he gave me a devlishly seductive smile. That bastard!  
  
  
  
=^;^=END!  
  
1- "Doukeshi no sekushii" means "sexy clown" in Japanese if y'all were wondering. Hope you guys liked this fic! I'll have a new serious-ish one out in a few, I need to work on it a bit more. So this will just have to settle your craving for Shinigami Baby's crap until it gets finished. And don't worry, I'm not forgetting about a sequel to "The Rain" either(I know how much you guys love it). *Thinking hard* Anything else I wanna say..? Nope! =^_^= Ja ne minna!  
  
~Shinigami Baby 


End file.
